


A weekend

by rhea_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Games, Just two quiet setters that enjoy each other's company, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, No Dialogue, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, mentions of kuroo and bokuto - Freeform, platonic, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea_writes/pseuds/rhea_writes
Summary: When Koutarou and Tetsurou aren't home, Keiji and Kenma spend their time together with games.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	A weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's cutefluffylies, also known as Pam! Here is a work for my Lo-Fi night before I go to bed. Enjoy Platonic!Akaken. No dialogue, just scenery and actions. Any form of dialogue is turned into onomatopoeia. This is a test for me to expand my vocabulary. Once again, enjoy!

Every weekend, Koutarou and Tetsurou use it as a time to have a bro date, purposely leaving their lovers alone in the apartment.

And every weekend, Kenma whips out a game console and hands it to Keiji, no remarks, no questions, nothing. The pudding head simply enters Keiji's room and tosses to him the controller, which the editor swiftly catches. And instantly, they both know what they want to do.

Kenma turns on the TV and connects the nintendo switch. He tells Keiji to pick a game this time, since last week it was the gamer that chose. Keiji thinks a racing game would be nice, so he picks Mario Kart. Kenma's amused, as that was the same game he picked last week, so he starts using that observation as a way to tease the living hell out of the editor. Keiji counters him at first, but then shrugs and lets Kenma accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, Keiji liked the game.

They pick their designated characters that they used last time, and started on 3 rounds. Kenma won all, but Keiji's unfazed. He knew he would lose that easily against Kenma. I mean, his setter-best friend is in fact a pro gamer that many netizens adore. Keiji asks for another round, and Kenma's, again, amused. There's no way Keiji's gonna back down after losing three straight rounds against his friend. The gamer decides to go easy on him, but it didn't take Keiji long to notice the sudden change of tactic and moves Kenma is using against him.

The editor nudges Kenma, telling him to not go easy. He wants his buddy to give him his 120% even in gaming. Doesn't matter if Keiji continues to lose, as long as they both give their best. And Kenma laughs, rendering the owl confused. The pudding head does think his point is right, but he side remarked saying that Koutarou's rubbing off on Keiji. To which the editor just replies with a shrug, his cheeks tinted slightly reddish.

But Kenma's not wrong, right?

He uses that embarrassed Keiji to an advantage and beats him again on Mario Kart. He didn't expect Keiji to throw a fit, nope. Instead, he predicted Keiji to stare blankly at the screen as he looks at his rank and Kenma's rank, then proceeds to nudge and lightly hit Kenma in playful annoyance. And the editor does exactly what he predicted.

Why would Keiji be annoyed at Kenma when he was the one encouraging Kenma to give it his all even in a racing game like Mario Kart?

Kenma asked that as he disconnects his nintendo switch from the TV and went to the kitchen counter, proceeding to play Animal Crossing in his switch. He sits on one of the stools and decides to put down his switch (kind of surprising for Keiji) so he could watch Keiji bake his favorite apple pie.

Tetsurou has the ingredients ready before every weekend, knowing Kenma, he would randomly crave for Apple Pie at some point on the day where he's not around to bake for his kitten. Keiji shrugs at Kenma's rethorical question and focused on the baking process of the apple pie. Kenma pouts, unbeknownst to Keiji since his back is facing Kenma and not his front. The room was silent, well, not exactly that silent. The two just aren't talking. Kenma is scrolling through his twitter feed, checking out posts (or tweets, I guess it's better to call it like that) from his own fanbase. And Keiji is busy looking over the oven which is currently baking the Apple Pie.

The oven's ticking deafens Kenma. He's impatient. He wants the Apple Pie. Keiji could read Kenma just from observing the small impatient little pout he made on his lips. He's hungry, that's what Keiji thought. As if on cue, and luckily it was, the oven let's out a 'ting'. He looks for the mittens only to find it misplaced and no longer on its original location. He suspects Kenma and asks him where the mittens are, but Kenma, although obviously lying and trying to escape, says that he doesn't know where the mittens are.

Keiji mutters Kenma's name in an annoyed tone under his breath, and the gamer finds it amusing. (Kenma always finds it amusing when he messes around with the editor.) Why is Keiji getting worked up over not having mittens to take the Apple Pie out of the oven, freshly baked? But he knows. Because Keiji cares. Keiji's an observant man, and he knows Kenma's hungry, that's why he's annoyed over not having the mittens on time after the oven stopped ticking.

Kenma, sighing playfully, grabs the mittens from its hiding spot and gives it to Keiji, who wore it after in case Kenma wants to snatch it again. The editor approaches the oven and opens it, taking out the freshly baked apple pie. He brings it to the table and cools it down, room temperature. Once again, Keiji observes Kenma, and he finds it amusing to watch Kenma secretly drooling over the love of his life: Apple Pie.

Keiji teases and asks the gamer why he looks at the Apple Pie like as if it's the only one that matters in his world. I mean, Kenma has Tetsurou. As expected, Kenma replies with a harsh statement about his lover, but he also is the typical person to compliment Tetsurou in the end, which Keiji finds adorable.

Once the apple pie is set and warm enough to be considered freshly baked but also safe for the tongue's sensitive buds, Keiji takes a mini plate (I think it's called a saucer.) from the cabinets and grabs a knife that is appropriate to cutting a slice from the delicious apple pie. He carefully places an apple pie slice and gives it to Kenma, but then later on decided to give him the whole batch knowing Kenma can just finish everything in under a few minutes.

And Keiji thinks Kenma enjoying the apple pie is cute.

He stares at Kenma which a smile that shows how much he's fond of his best friend and his cute quirks. For example, the way Kenma acts when he eats his favorite food. Keiji finds it endearing. No wonder Tetsurou fell in love with his childhood friend.

After finishing the whole batch, Kenma, unsurprisingly, volunteered to do the dishes. It's always been like that. Every week, they switch roles to have a fair amount of house chores and game picks. With Keiji's help, Kenma has been accustomed to doing chores on his own without Tetsurou's help.

He nearly dropped a saucer, but that's okay he manahed to catch it midair.

After their breaktime, they decided to cuddle and wait for their lovers to come home and claim them again. Just being platonic best friends every weekend and enjoying others' company. Kenma tells Keiji to pick a movie, and he obliges. The soft blanket wraps around them comfortably, snuggling the two of them in like they're small birds. Or just picture a rufous legged owl with a calico cat under a fluffy and soft blanket.

Yeah, that will totally make more sense in my head.

And while they watch a few movies, the door clicks and swings open to reveal the bros from their bro date. Koutarou, curious enough, asks Keiji what they are watching, while Tetsurou goes and checks up on his small kitten, asking him if he has eaten properly and such. The four eventually huddled themselves under the blanket while watching a movie, bonus for Tetsurou preparing some popcorn.

Now the four of them are complete again in their shared house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this story for tonight's Lo-Fi night! I'm sorry if it's so short! This fic was written on impulse, haha. Anyways, here's my twitter! [@cutefluffylies](https://twitter.com/cutefluffylies?s=20)


End file.
